Various organizations, including retail and manufacturing businesses, can employ sizeable fleets of encoded information reading (EIR) terminals, including bar code reading terminals and other types of EIR terminals. The capital expenditure involved in purchasing the EIR terminals needed for the business operation, can be prohibitively high for some businesses.